


The Great Manifesto Of Toko Fukawa

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Toko lifted her slouched shoulders, looking up from the paper on her desk. She put down her pen, hand shaking from writing the words.And grasping the paper- she folded it unevenly and pops it into her desk drawer. Never to be seen again.She goes to sleep peacefully- a weight lifted off her shoulders.





	The Great Manifesto Of Toko Fukawa

** _I have a name._ **

** _I have a heart._ **

** _I have a face._ **

** _I have a person inside my head._ **

** _These, however, do not make me._ **

** _Because I am not ‘me’, and the only accomplishments I’ll ever be known for will not be about ‘me’._ **

** _‘She’ is not me- but I’ll be known for ‘her’,_ **

** _my characters in my stories are not me- but they are the only reason anyone even knows my name._ **

** _Who am I?- I wonder._ **

** _So there it is- The Great Manifesto of Toko Fukawa- which is not a true manifesto, because there is no belief I can write about._ **

** _Because there is no me._ **

** _Because I am me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Toko- people should like Toko more.


End file.
